In network-based computing environments, multiple computers may be employed to manage incoming service requests. Load balancers may be used to distribute the service requests across the multiple computers. Distributing the service requests across the computers helps optimize resource utilization, maximize throughput, and avoid overload of any one of the computers. Typically, a load balancer receives a request from a client device, selects one of the multiple computers to service the request, and routes the request to the selected computer, which processes the request and issues a response. Load balancers generally attempt to distribute the request load evenly across all of the service computers in an effort to prevent any individual computer from being overloaded with requests.